This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-39540 filed Feb. 18, 2002.
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and, more particularly, to a shielded connector assembly having a shield shell for shutting out electromagnetism.
Electrical connections are commonly provided with shielding to shut out electromagnetic interference (EMI). Electromagnetic shielding protects the signal paths of electrical connectors of computers, for example, from the effects caused by external electromagnetic waves. Alternatively, shielding is provided to prevent electromagnetic waves generated by the connector portions from exerting influence on surrounding components and signal paths. Various types of connectors use metallic shells to afford EMI shielding. It is common for the shells to be mounted in a manner that covers an insulative housing that has electrical contacts therein.
Examples of shielded connector assemblies having metallic shells, are disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 389387 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,127. These prior shielded connector assemblies include two connector portions, a first shell that surrounds the entirety of the two connector portions, and a second shell arranged between the connector portions. The latter shielded connector assembly of the ""127 patent comprises two independent shielded connectors, each covered by a shield shell. The two independent shielded connectors are structured as a single shielded connector assembly by being connected by a separate housing.
In the shielded connector assembly of the ""387 Taiwan application, although there is only one housing, the first shell that covers the housing is only mounted to the housing by engagement of a latch. Therefore, it is structurally weak when exposed to prying forces. That is, during the engagement operation with another connector, or in a state of engagement therewith, if a prying force is applied by the connector, the shell is easily deformed. As a result, the excessive prying force is imparted to the housing, and there is a risk of damage to the housing or to the shell.
The shielded connector assembly of the ""127 patent is more resistant to prying forces. However, the connection of the ""127 patent uses a large number of parts, for example, it uses three pieces to form the housing.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a shielded connector assembly having a small number of parts and a high resistance against prying forces is provided.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the assembly comprises an integrally formed insulative housing comprising a plurality of shielded connector portions spaced from one another at predetermined intervals and a plurality of shells for shielding the connector portions independently of each other. Contacts are to be arranged at the shielded connector portions, and the insulative housing is provided with wall portions positioned between adjacent shells for supporting the shells on both sides thereof.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a shielded connector assembly is provided. The assembly comprises an integrally formed insulative housing comprising a plurality of shielded connector portions spaced from one another at predetermined intervals and divided by partition walls. A plurality of shield shells each cover a respective one of the shielded connector portions, and at least one of the shield shells is supported on opposite sides by the partition walls and is latched to the partition side walls. Contacts are arranged at the shielded connector portions and are located within the shield shells.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a different shielded connector assembly is provided. The assembly comprises an integrally formed insulative housing comprising a plurality of shielded connector portions spaced from one another at predetermined intervals and divided by partition walls. A plurality of shield shells each cover a respective one of the shielded connector portions. At least one of the shield shells is supported on opposite sides by the partition walls and is latched to the partition side walls along at least one side wall and an upper wall. Each of the shield shells comprise securing legs for securing the shielded connector assembly to a circuit board on which it is mounted. Contacts are arranged at the shielded connector portions and are located within the shield shells.